


White Silk Bow

by clusium_kiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Warming, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: The drug makes Kieran slutty and desperate, just what his Master wants





	White Silk Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden yen for drugged sex, so I threw this together. Please heed the tags.

Kieran popped open the green plastic bottle and shook one of the square white pills into his hand. Master wanted him drugged this evening—wanted him pliant and eager and begging for his cock. Kieran didn’t exactly hate taking the drug because it did make it easier. He never had to fake wanting Master’s hands on his body or force his muscles to loosen when Master entered him. But he always felt so sick in the morning, nauseous and sore, and Master would tease him about how shameless he had been, like a little animal, while hot humiliation flooded Kieran’s body.

But there was no choice, and so he swallowed the pill and went to kneel in the foyer. He was wearing a sheer white button-up shirt and tight black briefs with lace at the bottom. He had applied some eyeliner, but smudged it, and his hair was uncombed because Master liked him to look a bit messy and desperate. 

By the time the butler opened the door for Master, the drug was taking hold of Kieran. It was hard to fix his thoughts on anything, and his skin felt prickly. His cock had thickened, straining against his briefs, and his nipples were dark peaks under the gauzy shirt. He wanted to curl in a ball and touch himself, but he couldn’t—only Master could touch him. He wanted Master to touch him. He wanted Master to make this feeling go away.

“I’m home, pet,” Master said in his deep voice, handing his hat and cane to the butler. He held out his palm, and Kieran nuzzled into it, licking at Master’s fingers.

Master chuckled. “No treats yet, pretty.” He petted Kieran’s head. “I do enjoy you like this. Of course, I like it when you’re shy too, and so I haven’t tried to train that out of you. But when I want you like this, the pills do the trick.”

He pulled Kieran to his feet, and the room swam dizzily. Kieran swayed, leaning into Master and shutting his eyes. 

“Go wait in my study, pet,” Master ordered, giving him a light slap on his ass. It jostled the plug he had put in earlier, making him moan. 

It seemed to take forever to make his way down the hallway to the study. Everything was blurry now, and his cock throbbed, and the plug was torturous as it shifted inside. When he finally reached the study, he sank to the floor by Master’s leather chair, clinging to the side. The smooth leather felt good against his skin, and he couldn’t help rubbing against it, desperate for some friction on his nipples and cock. 

“You’re just a little animal, aren’t you?” Master said behind him, and Kieran blushed with shame, wanting to stop, but he couldn’t, not until Master hauled him away and settled him between his knees instead. 

“Patience, pet,” he said, and he unzipped his trousers, removing his soft cock. 

Kieran had to swallow the drool that flooded his mouth, and he moaned in relief when Master settled his hands in his hair, tugging Kieran’s head forward. Master kneaded his scalp and gently pulled his hair while Kieran tried to suck his cock. It was so difficult to focus, though, and he kept forgetting to move his tongue, and he ended up just holding Master’s cock in his mouth, spit smeared on his chin, while Master’s cock slowly hardened. 

Master was drinking whisky and speaking to someone on the phone, but it all flowed past Kieran’s ears, incomprehensible. Master’s hands in his hair felt nice, but he wanted more. He wanted Master on top of him, heavy and warm. He wanted Master’s cock inside him, easing the ache of the plug. He wanted Master to let him come. 

He whined, choking on Master’s cock, tears stinging his eyes. 

“Are you begging for a fuck, pet?” Master asked. He opened Kieran’s mouth wider and withdrew his cock, then smeared the precome and drool over Kieran’s lips. “Messy, slutty little thing.” 

Kieran squirmed on the floor, wanting to scratch at his skin and hide away from the bright lights. Master was getting undressed and putting on his dressing gown, his hard cock jutting out from the silky material. Then he fisted a hand in Kieran’s shirt and dragged him toward the bedroom, hardly waiting for Kieran to stumble to his feet and follow, hunched over and shaking as the plug moved inside him. 

In the bedroom, he shoved Kieran onto the bed and told him to strip. Kieran tried to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. He pawed desperately at the tiny buttons, a sob of frustration in his throat. He needed to obey Master! But he couldn’t!

Then Master’s big hands were there, batting his own away. Grateful tears slipped down Kieran’s cheeks as Master undid the buttons and slid the shirt off his shoulders. Master was naked now, muscular and hairy and powerful, looming over him. Master ripped off his briefs, and Kieran’s hard, aching cock curved against his stomach as he lay there on his back. The white silk bow he had tied at the base was still in place.

“Look at that pretty little cocklet,” Master said. He drew a finger up it, and Kieran cried out, muscles seizing as he fought the urge to come. 

Master pushed Kieran’s legs up, sliding closer so his thighs were against Kieran’s ass. Master’s cock brushed Kieran’s, and it was so much bigger—so much longer and thicker. 

“Such a tiny cock,” Master mused, toying with the ribbon. Kieran knew that Master had asked specifically for a slave with a small penis. Kieran dug his nails into the sheets, biting his lip and trying to focus on Master, on Master’s cock that would fuck him soon if he was lucky.

“What can you do with this little cocklet?” Master continued. “You can’t fuck anyone with it, can you? It’s too small. You can only hump the furniture and my leg, like a dog.” He flicked the tip, and Kieran chocked on a scream, sweat beading on his forehead. 

Master took his own thick cock in hand and slapped it against Kieran’s pitiful, desperate member, and then he reached down and engulfed Kieran in his big hand, giving him a firm stroke, and Kieran was coming, sobbing with relief and shooting all over his stomach.

He was hardly aware of Master pulling out the plug or folding him practically in half as he entered him. It felt good, though, the steady thrust and drag. Master rubbed his nipples, and Kieran mewled. His lips felt numb, and he was drooling again, eyes half-closed against the bright, swirling lights. His cock stiffened again as Master fucked him, and he shuddered through another orgasm as Master grunted and pounded him harder, balls slapping against Kieran’s ass. 

“Little. Fucking. Slut,” Master said and then he shot his load into Kieran before slipping out with a satisfied sigh and sticking the plug back in so Kieran didn’t make a mess. 

Master turned him over on his stomach, ignoring Kieran’s whimper. He wanted to be somewhere dark and cool, where he could sleep and be left alone. His head was starting to hurt, and he was sore from the rough fuck. But Master wanted to spank him, hitting his ass hard so Kieran’s flesh jiggled. He used his full strength—striking him once, twice, three, four times, and Kieran was crying again, sniffling and squeezing his eyes shut. 

It stopped abruptly, and Kieran was dimly aware of Master leaving the bed. He could only lie there limply. The drug was wearing off, and his limbs felt impossibly heavy. 

“Don’t want you vomiting in the bed,” Master said, and he dragged Kieran into the bathroom, dropping him on a blanket on the tile floor. It was still hard and cold, though, and Kieran shivered, his stomach clenching. Master used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and then left, flicking out the light and going to his bed. Kieran remained on the floor, knowing he was in for a miserable few hours as the drug left his system. Hopefully he wouldn’t throw up this time, and as soon as he felt up to moving, he would carefully remove the plug and wash himself, although quietly, so as not to wake his Master.


End file.
